As is well known and understood, two general methods exist by which the presence, or extent, of scoliosis in an individual can be determined. One, the least precise, is through visual observation of the alignment of a person's shoulders or hips when standing upright, and of his, or her, back when bending over. The other method commonly employs the use of x-rays, which, if measured, additionally provide information as to the extent of the scoliosis present.
As is also well known, scoliosis is often treated by casting, manipulation, exercise programs and operative techniques. Experience has shown, however, that the visual technique of observation does not adequately provide an indication as to whether progress is being made in reducing the curvature. While comparative x-rays--along with comparative measurements being made by the treating practitioner--provide accurate indications of any progress being made, such techniques are both time consuming, and costly (by virtue of the constant need for taking, developing and interpreting the x-ray), and also necessitates the availability of adequate x-ray equipment at the office location of the practitioner treating the patient.
As will thus be appreciated, a fairly simple, inexpensive, quick and easy-to-use arrangement would be desirable to provide a quantitative analysis as to whether, and to what extent, the treatment and exercises accorded are producing the desired results in reducing the incipient curvature.